


The Hybrid Sisters

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightmaker, Peacewave, Wavemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?
Relationships: OC and Peacemaker





	1. Chapter One: Ghosts Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Author's Note**

**This is a story about two of my OC characters, I will be adding more characters later on in the story. So, if anyone has any ideas for a character let me know in a review, thank you. And I hope that you will enjoy this little story of mine. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter One: Ghosts Of The Past**

**Nightwave's POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night, I was haunted by nightmares of my sister and my two friends dying. I slowly made my way to my sisters room, she always knew when I was having a nightmare, It's kind of funny, because I'm the one with NightWing powers, not her.

"Clearfrost? Are you awake?" I whispered, as I slowly entered the room. I saw my sisters eyes open, and she sat up in her bed, a worried look on her face.

"Did you have another nightmare Wave?" She asked, using the nickname she knew would bring me a little bit of comfort.

I could only nod slowly in response. Clearfrost opened her wings and I quickly and quietly wrapped my wings around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for bothering you again Clearfrost." I mumbled into my sisters shoulder. Clearfrost lifted my chin, and she spoke to me in a kind and gentle voice.

"You can't help it if you have nightmares, and your not bothering me. You can always come to me if you have a bad dream, you know that, don't you?" My sister asked, smiling down at me. I gave a watery smile in response.

After a few moments of silence, Clearfrost spoke up in a quiet whisper.

"Hay, Wave? Do you want to know a secret?" She asked, I nodded in excitement.

"Well, I still have nightmares sometimes. It's something that every dragon or dragonet have in there lifetime." My sister explained gently.

"Do I have nightmares because of my powers? Is there a way to get rid of them?" I asked, looking up at clearfrost with teary eyes.

"Oh Nightwave. You can't get rid of your powers, there a gift not a curse." Clearfrost said, southingly. I lowered my head, I didn't want to have these powers, but I was the one born under the three full moons. I choked on a sob and buried my face into Clearfrost's shoulder.

"Why did I have to be born with these NightWing powers? And isn't Wave a SeaWing name? I'm part IceWing, not SeaWing." I said, after I had finally calmed down. My sister laughed quiatly and replied.

"I don't know, they probably weren't thinking at the time. But, I like your name, it may be strange for a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, but I think it's a unique name." I looked up at my sister with a soft smile. I wrapped my wings around clearfrost in a tight embrace.

Hay Clearfrost? Why weren't you born with any NightWing powers?" I asked, after a few moments of silence. Clearfrost just shrugged and replied with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I never thought about it before. But still... I don't really know the answer." She said, once she found the right words to explain it. I just slowly nodded in response. Although... now I was curious, where did NightWing powers orientate from? How were they created? I was suddenly brought out of my train of thought when Clearfrost spoke up once more.

"Now, enough questions. It's late, and we both need to get to sleep. Tomorows a big day, so we need to be at least somewhat rested." Clearfrost scolded gently, and I nodded in understanding.

‘I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.’ Those were my last thoughts before sleep claimed me. 


	2. Chapter Two: Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Two: Jade Mountain**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings of Fire it belongs to the amazing Tui T. Sutherland! I only own the characters and the plot.**

**Chapter Two: Jade Mountain**

**Nightwave's POV**

I don't know when I finally fell asleep. But when I awoke it was to Clearfrost shaking my shoulder gently.

"Nightwave, wake up. It's breakfast time." I slowly pealed my eyes open and sat up. I then followed my sister into our small kitchen.

"I made your favorite, frozen fruit popsicles!" Clearfrost exclaimed happily, we were both part IceWing, however I have more IceWing characteristics. Even though my sister looks more like an IceWing, she has more NightWing characteristics.

"Thank you Clearfrost!" I say, tackling my sister in a hug. She laughs and hugs me back.

While we were eating our breakfast, Clearfrost told me some exciting noose.

"We've been invited to join The Jade Mountain Academy. Isn't that exciting? We might even be in the same Winglet." Clearfrost said, I smiled brightly as I finished the last of my breakfast.

"I hope so. That would be so cool if we were." I said, and we both laughed at my unintended IceWing pun.

"I already packed our things last night, so you don't need to worry about that. I packed you a lot of scrolls, both to read and to write on, ink and ink wells, and that neckless and those two chains you love to wear so much." I sighed in relief, I had just been panicking about what I should pack. But Clearfrost already took care of it, she knows me in and out like a book.

"Thank you Clearfrost, you know me to well." I said, giving my sister a soft smile. She just laughed and replied.

"That's because your my sister, of course I know what you like, what you don't like and what calms you down after a nightmare." Clearfrost pointed out. I just laughed and we went to grab our things, then we made our way to the group of gathering NightWings and RainWings.

"Dreamseaker! Moonwatcher!" I called out happily, once we had landed. The two dragons turned and ran up to my sister and I, wide smiles on there faces.

"Are you guys going to The Jade Mountain Academy?" I asked, and they both nodded. I looked around and I was sad that Peacemaker would not be joining the academy. But then I remember that he was only five. I admit I have a small crush on the NightWing/RainWing hybrid.

"You wish Peacemaker was here, don't you?" Clearfros teased, I pouted and looked down at my talons.

"Clearfrost!" I pouted, and my sister only laughed and patted my head.

"Ohh, you like Peacemaker?" Moonwatcher asked, I just glared at my friend.

"Okay, let's stop teasing Nightwave." Dreamseaker chimed in, I sighed, and gave her a grateful look.

"Thank you Dreamseaker." I said, and she just gave a warm smile in response.

"Now. Come on, let's head inside." Clearfrost said, and we all made our way to the entrance.

**Author's Note**

**Moonwatcher and Dreamseaker are two more of my OC's. Moonwatcher is the daughter of Nightdaze, who is another one of my OC's. I'm saying this so that you guys won't be confused. The Moonwatcher in this story is not the same Moonwatcher from the Jade Winglet Arc. The other Moonwatcher will only make an appearance once or twice in this story.**

**Oh, and there's going to be a SeaWing named Tempest and an IceWing named Ermine in this story. Different characters, but same names. The Tempest and Ermine from my story, The Tale Of Two IceWings.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Winglet Placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Three: The Winglet Placements**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. Yay, I got another chapter written.**

**Nightwave's POV**

I was practically bouncing with both excitement and nervousness. Would I be in a Winglet with my sister? Would I make a good impression? What if I mess up? What if- I was brought out of my mental panic attack by my sister putting a wing around me comfortingly.

"Calm down Wave, It's going to be okay. I'm sure you'll make a good impression, don't worry so much." Clearfrost spoke up calmly. I slowly relaxed and we walked up to the entrance desk.

"Hello, my name's Fatespeaker. What are your names?" The NightWing asked, as she handed each of us a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"My name's Nightwave, and this is my older sister, Clearfrost." I said, giving a nervous smile.

"Well, here goes." I said, looking at my sister, who looked back.

"I Wonder what winglet I'll be in?" I thought, I took a deep breath before reading.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

With that opening sentence, I could not help but feel welcomed. After reading the introductory paragraphs that told the reader what they would be learning about at the academy. My eyes fell upon the desired contents of the scroll...

The Winglet Placements.

"Well, time to see who my Clawmates will be for the next four years." I said, I took another deep breath before reading the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Peacemaker**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Seashell**

**SkyWing: Ruby**

"That sounds like a very interesting group of dragonets." I thought to myself.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Clearfrost**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Stargazer**

**RainWing: Evergreen**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

"I was really hoping to be in a Winglet with my sister. But maybe I'll be in the Silver Winglet?" I thought, I pushed the sad thoughts away and kept reading the list of dragonets.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Dreamseaker**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Arid**

**SeaWing: Shoreline**

**SkyWing: Inferno**

"Maybe I'll be in the Copper Winglet?" I thought, I then kept on reading.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Silver**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Moonwatcher**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Starfish**

**SkyWing: Cynder**

"Quartz Winglet maybe?" I thought, I hope they didn't forget me.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Nightwave (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

Once I finished reading the scroll, I looked up at my sister with sad eyes. I didn't know any of these dragonets, I wasn't sure what I should do.

"We're not going to be Clawmates after all." I said, lowering my head in disappointment.

"We'll just have to make the best of it, there's nothing else we can do. I'm sad too, I was hoping that we would be in the same Winglet." Clearfrost said, sadness clear in her voice.

I sighed and we began to make our way to our Winglet's cave. I gave Clearfrost a tight hug before heading into the Quartz Winglet's cave.


	4. Chapter Four: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Four: The First Day**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. This chapter will be about the Winglet's getting to know each other. I hope you will enjoy. Now. Let's take flight.**

**Clearfrost's POV**

I sighed, I couldn't help it. I was so used to taking care of my sister, but we're not in the same Winglet. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when of my Clawmates spoke up.

"What's wrong Clearfrost? You seam worried about something. Is everything alright?" I looked up to see the SeaWing, Dolphin. I shook my head and gave a soft smile.

"I'm just worried about my sister. I know that she's six now... but I can't help it, I've taken care of her for years." I said, looking down at my talons.

"Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure that she's making friends with her Winglet." The blue SeaWing said, looking at me with a kind smile. Dolphin's right, I need to relax.

"But, what can I do to keep myself from worrying about her?" I asked, looking up at Dolphin.

"That's easy. Come on let's go do something. You know how to swim?" The SeaWing asked, I shook my head, and she grinned.

"Well then, I can teach you! C'mon." Dolphin exclaimed, guiding me to the underground river.

Nightwave's POV

"Hay, Nightwave." I looked up from reading my scroll to see the SeaWing, Tempest, staring at me with amusement.

"You're just like Ermine, she always has her nose in a scroll." I giggled and turned to the other side of me to see the IceWing, Ermine.

"So, you two know each other then?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, we've know each other since we hatched. We were actually raised under a mountain for most of our lives." Tempest said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked, looking up at Tempest curiously.

"I have history with Webs." The SeaWing replied, after checking her scroll.

"Hay, me to. Is Ermine in that class to?" I asked, looking in said IceWing's direction. Tempest nodded, and I gave a wide smile.

*Two Hours Later*

"That class felt like it took forever! I almost fell asleep." Tempest said, I laughed and spoke up.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one, did you think it was long Ermine?" I asked the shy and quiet IceWing. Ermine nodded and we made our separate ways to our next class. Tempest and I to science, and Ermine to math.

"Hay, Clearfrost!" I called out happily, I made my way to a seat next to her and Tempest sat next to me. I looked to see that there was a SeaWing and a SkyWing sitting next to my sister, I smiled and spoke up.

"Are they two of your Clawmates?" I asked and Clearftost nodded.

"Yeah. This is the SeaWing, Dolphin. And the SkyWing, Prince Cliff." She said, I smiled and Clearfrost then asked me a question.

"Is this one of your Clawmates?" Clearfrost asked, and I nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah, this is the SeaWing, Tempest. My other friend, the IceWing, Ermine is in a different class." I said happily, and Clearftost gave me a warm smile.

"I'm so glad that your making friends. How have your other classes been?" My sister asked, I then told her everything that had happened in the past two hours.


	5. Chapter Five: Parent Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings of Fire. In this chapter parents and dragonet's will be having conferences with their teachers. But... what will Nightwave and Clearfrost do? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Five: Parent Conferences**

**Tempest's POV**

I was in a big dilemma, I had never met my parents. Neither had Ermine, I mean, we had both grown up under a mountain for moons sakes. So, we both decided to go see what Nightwave was up to.

"Hay. Nightwave. What are you doing? Aren't your parents coming?" I asked, the hybrid dragonet lowered her head and stared at the ground. I frowned, did I say something to upset her? I didn't mean to.

"It's just Clearfrost and me." She said, after a short pause. I put a comforting wing around her, and on the other side, I saw Ermine doing the same.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I said, looking up at Nightwave with an apologetic look.

*Two Hours Later*

Nightwave's POV

"Hay, isn't that Hope and Peacemaker?" I turned to see that indeed it was Hope and Peacemaker. I lowered my head as Peacemaker looked in my direction.

"Hi, Nightwave! Guess what? I'm old enough to join the Jade Mountain Academy now!" Peacemaker said, smiling brightly up at is his mother, and then back at me. I blushed and lowered my head again.

Well, some of the members in the Jade Winglet had just up and left for no apparent reason, so a few new dragonet's were needed. A NightWing, IceWing, and a SeaWing. The NightWing was Peacemaker, the IceWing is actually a hybrid dragonet. A SkyWing/IceWing hybrid named Frostfire. The SeaWing is Seashell. Dreamseaker had been switched to the SILVER WINGLET. The NightWing, Midnight had just up and left as well.

"So you two don't have parents either?" Peacemaker asked, I tilted my head in confusion and I glanced over at Ermine and Tempest.

"We don't know who our parents are. We were raised under a cave for most of our lives." Ermine spoke up shyly, she kept fiddling with her necklace nervously.

Ermine's POV

I kept looking around nervously. It was awkward just standing around. But I stayed close to Tempest and Nightwave.

"Hay Ermine? Do you want a strawberry?" I slowly blinked. I looked to see that Peacemaker was holding a strawberry in frunt of me. I slowly grabbed it and I was surprised to find that was was sweet and sower.

"Thank you." I said, give the NightWing/RainWing hybrid a shy smile.

"Your pretty shy for an IceWing." Peacemaker observed and I lowered my head. That's what I here from a lot of other dragonets. I sighed, and slowly raised my head.

Nightwave's POV

By late afternoon the conferences were ending, and dragonet's were saying goodbye to their parents. I sighed sadly, I missed my parents. I remember that my mother was a NightWing named Foeslayer, and my father was an IceWing named Arctic. That's all I remember, but I also remember that my father had given my the nickname Princess, and my sister Starlight. I smiled at the memory. Our parents were captured by some SeaWings, why SeaWings you may ask? I have no idea.

"Hay, Nightwave! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I turned in surprise to see Ermine and Tempest. I shrugged in response.

"Well, come on. Let's go back inside." Tempest said, I laughed quietly and followed my two best friends back inside.


	6. Chapter Six: A Midnight Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Six: A Midnight Flight**

**Nightwave's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling of my sleeping cave, pondering on what I should do.

"Uhh, I wish I wss more like an IceWing!" I whispered, to no one in particular.

"Hay, Nightwave? You awake?" I slowly lifted my head to see Tempest's Aqua green eyes staring at me. I nodded and slowly climbed out of my bed.

"Yeah, What is it?" I asked, careful to keep my voice low so that I wouldn't wake a still quietly sleeping Ermine. The SeaWing sighed and she made her way out of our sleeping cave, I followed, wondering what she was wanting to do.

"Let's go flying." Tempest exclaimed, once we had made it outside into the chilly night air. I just blinked rapidly in response.

"Yeah. Let's go flying!" I said, and we flapped our wings and lifted off into the starlit covered sky.

"Wow. It's so Beautiful at night. Have you ever gone flying at night?" Tempest asked, I just grinned and replied cheekily.

"Yup, you bet. After all, I'm part NightWing." I then laughed and we flew on, laughing and playing games like, hide and seek, tag and manny other fun games.

*Two Hours Later*

"You swim as fast and as skilled as a SeaWing. Are you sure that your not also part SeaWing?" Tempest asked, eyes shinning with both aw and wonder. I just laughed and replied.

"Not that I know of. I don't think a dragon can be from three tribes." I then frowned, then an idea hit me.

"Let's stay out here for a while longer. It's fun beeing out at night." I said, flying around Tempest, who just laughed.

"Yeah, I like that idea. C'mon. Let's keep swimming!" Tempest exclaimed. I then took a deep breath and dived into the water.

"I think we should be heading back now Wave. It's almost sunrise." Tempest said as she pointed a talon at the sky to prove her point.

We quickly and quietly climbed out of the river, then we made our way back to our sleeping cave. Lucky for us, Ermine was still sleeping.

"Three Moons! That was amazing!" I quietly exclaimed as I smiled at Tempest. The SeaWing nodded in agreement and we then fell asleep shortly after.


	7. Chapter Seven: Nightwave's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Seven: Nightwave's Confession**

**Author's Note**

**In this chapter, Tempest helps Nightwave find ways to confess her feelings to Peacemaker.**

**Nightwave's POV**

Once Tempest and I had come back from our nightly flight, we had fallen asleep, shortly before dawn.

We were awoken by the sound of the gong ringing.

"Why does it have to ring so early?" I mumbled, as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up and slowly walked with Tempest and Ermine to the pray center for breakfast.

"Are you two alright? You both look exhausted." Both Tempest and I turned to see Tsunami and Sunny looking at us with concerned eyes. I slowly nodded and replied in a quiet voice.

"We both had trouble sleeping so we went to get some fresh air. And we lost track of time, so when we finally did get to sleep, it was almost dawn." I replied. Tsunami frowned and asked.

"Nightwave, Ermine, Tempest. Follow me. Don't worry I just want to talk with you three." Tsunami said, giving a reassuring smile.

On the way to Tsunami's office, I turned to Tempest and whispered something inter her ear.

"Really? We should plan a party for your sister!" Tempest said, in a low whisper. I smiled and we started thinking of party plans.

"Now, Ermine,” the IceWing looked up nervously, and once Tsunami had the IceWing's attention, she continued speaking.

"I herd from Starflight and Sunny that you got attacked by some of the other IceWing students. My question is, why didn't you try and defend yourself?" Tsunami asked, and Ermine lowered her head in shame. I gave a shocked look to Tempest, and she looked just as shocked as I did.

"B-because, because... I-I was to afraid to." Ermine stuttered, looking up at Tsunami with sad and fearful pale blue eyes.

"Nightwave, Tempest. Can you two please go back to your cave while I help Ermine." Tsunami said, I looked at Ermine with worried eyes. After that, Tempest and I made our way back to the Quartz Winglet's cave.

*Two Hours Later *

"Hay I have an idea. How about I help you confess your feelings to Peacemaker!" Tempest exclaimed. I blushed and looked away.

"R-right n-now?" I Stuttered out, looking up from my scroll. Tempest nodded and I sighed.

"Okay, what do you have in mind that we do?" I asked, after a short pause. Tempest smiled and whispered some of her ideas to me.

Tempest's POV

I was determined to help my friend confess her feelings to Peacemaker. I smiled determinately. I would make this work, I have to.

"C'mon Nightwave, let's go find Peacemaker!" I said, and we both exited the study cave.

It took a while, but we eventually found Peacemaker. Once we did I pulled Nightwave over.

"Peacemaker, Nightwave has something to tell you." I said, nudging the NightWing/IceWing hybrid's wing to get her attention. She looked up from staring at her talons, and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke up shyly.

"Um, Peacemaker. I-I um... I-I really like you... and... I was w-wondering if-if y-you would want to g-go on a-a date with m-me?" Nightwave stuttered out, looking down at her talons again. After a few moments of silence, Peacemaker spoke up.

"Yes. I would l-love t-to go on a-a date with you Nightwave." Peacemaker replied, stuttering a bit.

I grinned happily. It had worked. I then told Peacemaker our plan for Clearfrost's surprise party, and he instantly agreed to help.

**Author's Note**

**To clarify, Peacemaker has had a crush on Nightwave for a while. But he was to scared to tell her, for fear of being rejected. And now that Nightwave has confessed her feelings, he was able to confess his feelings as well.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Clearfrost's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Eight: Clearfrost's Birthday**

**Nightwave's POV**

I was bubbling with excitement, today was the big day. I hope that Clearfrost will be amazed and surprised.

"Tempest, Ermine, Peacemaker. Is everything in position?" I asked, peeking my head out from behind a wall.

"You bet! Your sisters going to have the best surprise birthday party ever!" Peacemaker exclaimed. I smiled warmly.

"I think seeing Nightwave and Peacemaker together will shock her the most." Ermine remarked quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we didn't go overboard with the streamers." Tempest remarked, and we all looked up at the decorated cave.

"It's perfect! Clearfrost is going to love it!" I said, as I finished putting up a sign that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLEARFROST!" In big letters.

*Later That Day*

Clearfrost's POV

"You seam excited about something, did something exciting happen Nightwave?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"I have a surprise for you!" My sister exclaimed happily.

"You didn't explode a cake again did you?" I asked teasingly. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. Not this time, close your eyes. And I'll lead you." Nightwave said, cheerfully. I did just that. I felt my sister next to me.

When we got there, I herd Nightwave move away slightly an she quietly said.

"Open your eyes." She said, and she did. And what I saw made me stare in compleate shock and surprise.

Nightwave's POV

"Surprise!" I yelled, and the look on my sister's shocked face almost made me laugh.

"Three Moons! You did this?" Clearfrost asked, looking around.

"Not just me. Ermine, Tempest, and Peacemaker helped out. It was hard to keep you distracted you know." I teased, and she laughed.

*Later That Night*

"The party was a huge success." I whispered, looking to Peacemaker and Tempest with a smile.

"Her reaction to you and Peacemaker dateing was priceless." Tempest said, laughing quietly, so that she wouldn't wake a quietly sleeping Ermine and Clearfrost. My sister had just decided to stay here for the night.

I ended up falling asleep curled up in between Tempest and Peacemaker. I was so glad that Clearfrost had enjoyed her party.

**Author's Note**

**I know, It probably wasn't a very creative idea. But I hoped you enjoy this chapter nonetheless**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Nine: The Date**

**Author's Note**

**This chap is going to be about Peacemaker and Nightwave going on a date. I hope you enjoy.**

**Nightwave's POV**

I sighed, I was booored. I had finished all of my homework for the week, so I had nothing to do.

"Hay, Tempest, whatcha doing?" I asked, sitting next to the SeaWing.

"Hay. Nightwave? Don't you have a date with Peacemaker tonight?" She asked, and I bolted up in shock.

"Three Moons! I almost forgot. I need to get ready." I exclaimed. I then went to my bag and put my two sapphire chains around my horns, and the sapphire necklace around my neck.

"What are you guys going to do?" Tempest asked me curiously. I just shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out." I said, giving a sheepish grin. Tempest just laughed quietly in response.

*Later That Day*

I was skipping happily back to the common cave. Tempest turned to me with a curious look.

"I assume that smile means that the date went well?" The SeaWing asked, and I giggled happily.

"Yup, It went well. We just sat outside and talked about our lives and ate strawberries. Witch are now my favorite food." I said, happily. Tempest smiled warmly at me in response.

"Well, that sounds romantic. Was it?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we were out there till sunset." I gestured outside to prove my point. The SeaWing smiled and we then went to the study cave to talk more about it.

"Hay, Nightwave? Where were you all day?" The SkyWing, Auburn asked, curiously, as she looked up grom her scroll. I just grinned and replied.

"A date." I replied, grinning happily. Auburn's eyes went wide, and she exclaimed.

"I want to know. That sounds romantic. Who was it?" She asked, eagerly. I laughed and motioned for her to follow Tempest and I into the study cave.

On our way I saw an older NightWing walking down the hallway. She looked a lot like Moonwatcher.

"Hay, you look a lot like a friend of mine. Her name's Moonwatcher." I said, smiling happily. The older dragon blinked in surprise and replied.

"My name's also Moonwatcher. I'm here to visit Peacemaker." She said, grinning. I smiled and replied.

"I know Peacemaker. He's in the Jade Winglet." I said, smiling fondly at the thought of my boyfriend.

"I was in the Jade Winglet when I was here, It was funny. There were two dragons fighting over my affections. Winter, former Prince of the IceWings, and a SandWing named Quibli." She said, smiling fondly at the memory. I giggled softly and gave the older Moonwatcher a bright smile.

"Well, see you. I gotta go." I said, I waved goodbye to the older Moonwatcher, and I entered the study cave. Followed by Tempest, Ermine, and Auburn.

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know. This chapter was short and weird, but I'm in class right now. I'm sorry for this weirdness. I hope you enjoy!**

.


	10. Chapter Ten: The History Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Ten: The History Project**

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for the last chapter's weirdness. I was in english class, and I had no time to think of anything big and fancy. Anyways, Let's take flight!**

**Nightwave's POV**

It was really hard to pay attention during Webs history class. We were all assigned to do a history project about something important.

"What are we going to do for our history project?" I whispered to Tempest. The SeaWing shrugged and turned to Ermine.

"Ermine? Do you know what we should do for our history project?" Tempest asked, the IceWing just gave a thoughtful look.

*Later That Day*

"Hay, Auburn? Do you know what we should do for our history project?" I asked the red SkyWing. She looked up from her math and after a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

"How about the IceWing and NightWing war?" She suggested. I blinked and looked at Tempest and Ermine.

"Um, I'm not sure. That might cause a fight among the IceWing and NightWing students." Ermine quietly observed. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, let's play it safe and choose something else." I said, and we all began to think of ideas.

"We'll think of something. I know we will." I said, trying to stay positive. I was never good at history or science.

"Yeah, Nightwave's right. We'll think of something." Auburn said, finishing her last math problem. I smiled warmly at the SkyWing dragonet.

*The Next Morning*

I awoke slowly to the sun shinning into my eyes. I groaned and after a few more minutes of trying and failing to get back to sleep, I eventually decided to just get up.

I walked out into the common cave to see that Tempest was already awake. I smiled, and bounded over to the SeaWing.

"Morning. Tempest." I spoke up happily. The SeaWing gave me a bright smile in greeting.

"Hay, I have a random idea. Let's go swimming in the underground river." I said happily. And we headed to the river to swim until classes started.

As we were swimming, I made small talk with Tempest.

"I still have no idea what we're going to do for our project." I said, frowning down at my reflection.

Don't stress about it so much. We still have a lot of time to think about it." The SeaWing said, reassuringly, I smiled warmly and we kept on swimming.

**Author's Note**

**I need some ideas for what the QUARTZ WINGLET should do for a history project. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know in a review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: DawnWing Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Eleven: DawnWing Research**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm sorry, it's been a few days since the last update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. The QUARTZ WINGLET Will be researching about three mysterious dragon tribes, the DawnWings, ShadeWings, and the DuskWings. I hope you enjoy. And without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Tempest's POV**

I sighed in complete boredom. (I want class to be over already!) i thought, as I rested my head on the desk.

"QUARTZ WINGLET? Have you decided on a topic for your history project yet?" Both Nightwave and I looked up at Webs question.

"Yes, we decided to do a project about the war between the DawnWings and the ShadeWings." Nightwave spoke up quietly, but clearly..

"Wow, that's an interesting topic, that tribe hasn't been heard of for ages. Can't wait to see what you dragonet's come up with." Webs said, sounding intrigued. Nightwave and I grinned in both satisfaction and excitement.

"Hay. Tempest? Shouldn't we start working on our history project now?" I blinked and nodded, and Nightwave and I, along with Auburn, Ermine, Reed, and Hyena made our way to the study cave.

*Two Hours Later*

Ermine's POV

I let out a sigh and looked up at Tempest with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Ermine?" She asked, looking at me in worry. I replied quietly.

"U-um... w-what are DawnWings and ShadeWings? Are they dangerous?" I asked, fidgeting with my necklace nervously. Tempest frowned, and replied in a a motherly tone.

"I don't think so, Ermine. I've never met them before." The SeaWing replied with a laugh. I slowly relaxed and returned to writing notes for my upcoming math quiz.

Nightwave's POV

I awoke early that morning with a gasp. I sat up sharply, my breathes coming out in rapid pants. I curled up into a tight ball. I sat up again when I felt a pair of cold talons gently shake my shoulder. I looked up to see Ermine. I blinked, then shortly after I saw Tempest, Auburn, Reed, and hyena follow close behind.

"Nightwave? Are you alright?" Auburn asked, looking at me with concerned golden eyes. I slowly nodded and replied.

"I just had a bad dream. That's all." I said, lowering my head. Tempest frowned and put a comforting wing around me. I sighed and welcomed the embrace of both Ermine and Tempest.

**Author's Note**

**If you have read my story, A ShadeWing's Tale, then you guys would know somewhat about the DawnWings and the ShadeWings. I hope you like my idea for the QUARTZ WINGLET'S project.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Nightwave's Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Twelve: Nightwave's Stage Fright**

**Author's Note**

**Ihope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I feel so bad for Ermine. She's going to be so nervous about her math quiz. I hope Nightwave will be okay to. Anyways, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Nightwave's POV**

"I-I-I c-can't d-do I-It." I squeaked, looking Tempest with nervous pale blue eyes. Tempest gave me a reassuring smile.

"Your starting to sound like Ermine. Don't worry so much. You'll do fine. I Believe in you, we'll be up ther with Auburn and Ermine." Tempest said, smiling at me gently. I gave a shaky sigh, and tried to stop my wings from shaking.

"I-I... I-I-I'm not sure that I'll be able to." I said. I was never good speaking in front of other dragons. I fiddled with my necklace nervously, it was a habit I that I had started to develop, just like Ermine.

Tempest gave me a worried look. I tried to give a reassuring smile, but my nerves had the best of me. I lowered my head and tried once again to calm myself down.

"You have stage fright?" Auburn asked in concern. I lowered my head even more. The SkyWing's observation was spot on.

"Next up. QUARTZ WINGLET." Webs announced. And I froze. But Tempest guided me to the front of the class, and Auburn and Ermine followed.

"Well, our project is about the war between the DawnWings and ShadeWings..." Tempest began slowly. I sighed and gave my friend a soft but gilty smile.

"We discovered an interesting fact. A scavenger, and four young dragonet's were able to chase off a group of DawnWings and DuskWings. After two hours of fighting. And what was even more strange? Was that the scavenger girl had strange powers." Tempest said, by this point wveryone in the classroom was listening intently. After a few moments of silence, Auburn spoke up next.

"That's all we know of so far, but one of the dragonet's was a ShadeWing named Eclipse." The SkyWing announced, grinning widely.

"And t-t-that's all w-we know of s-so f-far." I stuttered out, looking down at my talons nervously. And with that, the class just sat in stunned silence and amazement. and excitement. I blushed and lowered my head in embarrassment. At least it's over, I'm so glad. I thought in relief.

*Two Hours Later*

Ermine's POV

It was my turn to be nervous. I had a math quiz coming up. I felt a comforting wing wrap around me. I turned to see the SkyWing, Auburn. Tempest and Nightwave were in a different class right now.

"What's wrong Ermine?" Auburn asked, looking at me with concerned golden eyes. I sighed and replied quietly.

"I'm worried about the math quiz. What if I fail?" I asked lowering my head. Auburn gave a reassuring smile.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ermine's Math Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Ermine's Math Quiz**

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, the last chapter was short, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Ermine's POV**

I looked down at my math quiz with nervousness. Would I pass? Would O fail? What if I don't do well? I thought worldly as I took a deep breath and started on my quiz.

*Two Hours Later*

I walked into my next class feeling very proud of myself.

"Did you pass Your quiz Ermine?" I turned to see Nightwave and Tempest. I gave a happy smile and nodded.

"That's amazing. See, I told you that you didn't have to worry so much." Tempest said, smiling brightly.

"T-thanks Tempest." I replied with a soft smile. The SeaWings grinned happily in response.

Tempest's POV

I was smiling happily. Ermine had past her math quiz with flying colors.

"I'm so glad that Ermine passed her math quiz!" Nightwave exclaimed, excitedly. I smiled warmly at my IceWing friend.

"Hay Ermine? What was you score on you quiz?" I asked, looking at Ermine curiously.

"100." The IceWing replied, happily. I grinned and turned to Nightwave.

"Isn't that amazing isn't it?" I asked, and the NightWing nodded eagerly in response.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The IceWing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The IceWing Princess**

**Ermine's POV**

I stared shellshocked at what Tsunami had just told me. I stare at Tempest with wide eyes.

"W-what? Are y-you s-serious? H-how d-do you k-know?" I stuttered out in shock and confusion. Tsunami nodded and I asked another question.

"I-is Tempest royalty as well?" I asked, and Tsunami turned to the younger SeaWing.

"I don't think so." She replied after looking under Tempest's wings for the star-spiral patterns under her wings.

"So who's m-my mother?" I asked, looking up at the SeaWing.

"Your mother is Queen Glacier." Tsunami said, I nodded in understanding. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

"H-how did you find out that I was a P-Princess? I-i d-didn't even know." I asked, looking at Tsunami with curious pale blue eyes.

"Your mother had come durning conference day to visit her other daughter, Winter. She's a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, just like your friend Nightwave, and her sister Clearfrost, but there parents were captured by some revenge-seeking SeaWings, and they were killed in the end." Tsunami said, her expression turning from happy and exceeded, to Pained and sad. I gasped in shock, and turned to Tempest who looked just as horrified as me.

"T-Three M-Moons! T-that's horrible. N-Nightwave never told us about her parents, she only told us that it was just her and Clearfrost. But that's all." I spoke up quiatly. Tsunami nodded and after that, we headed back to the Quartz Winglet's study cave.

**Author's Note**

**This chapter reveals something interesting about Ermine. But it also get a bit more depth into Nightwave's backstory.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Nightwave's Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Nightwave's Tragic Past**

**Author's Note**

**This chapter will be a bit sad, just to give you all a heads up. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Tempest's POV**

I looked at Nightwave with worry. I never knew that her parents had been kidnapped by SeaWings. I felt guilty, I am a SeaWing. But she made friends with me, having no problems whatsoever. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to upset my friend. I looked at Ermine who had the same thoughts as me. Her face said it all, that's how I know what she's thinking.

"Tempest? Should we ask her?" The IceWing asked, nervously. I frowned and thought for a moment before I answered.

"I'm not sure Ermine. I'm not sure." I said, I turned to look at Nightwave, she was quietly chatting with Auburn.

*Two Hours Later*

Nightwave's POV

"Y-yeah, my parents were takin by SeWings who had a grudge against my parents, but I have no idea why." I said, trying to think of any reason of why some SeaWings would want to get revenge on my parents.

"I was really young when it happened. I do remember that I had just learning to fly, and my father was flying beside me, while my mother watched from bellow." I replied, a thoughtful look on my face. After a few secons of silence Tempest spoke up nervously, witch was so unlike the normally cheerful and happy SeaWing.

"U-um... w-well, I was wondering. What made you become friends with me? I mean... I'm a dragonet from the same tribe who kidnapped your parents." I stared in compete shock and confusion at my SeaWing friend.

"Oh, Tempest, I don't hate SeaWings. I've learned to be more careful and cautious around adult dragons." I said giving my friend a comforting hug.

"W-what w-were y-y-your p-parents n-names?" Ermine chimed in, nervously.

"My Father was a IceWing named, Arctic, and my Mother was a NightWing named Foeslayer." I replied after a moment. Tempest then asked another question.

"What happened after your parents were captured? Where did you and your sister go?" The SeaWing asked, I lowered my head at that question.

"We got captured as well, we were in a cage or cell of somesort for about two years. And that how I got these." I then lifted my wings and my two friends gasped in horror at what they saw. There were scars lining the undersides of my wings.

"O-okay, I-I think t-that's e-enough questions f-for today." Ermine stuttered out, in a quiet and tarried tome of voice. Tempest and I nodded in agreement, and we went back to small talk about more happy and exciting things.

*Sometime Later*

Tempest's POV

I was not expecting Nightwave to tell the whole story... that was... was... more gruesome then I had been expecting. I turned to Ermine with wide aqua green eyes.

"I-I w-was not e-expecting that... not in a million years." I replied, still shaken up by the whole thing.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart... now i know what the right time for asking questions is. And sometimes it's not the right time or place to ask such personal questions.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Prophecy**

**Nightwave's POV**

I woke up early that morning, I had just had a strange dream... or was it a vision? I wondered as I sat staring at the ceiling.

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**"Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found."**

"That's a strange vision. I wonder what it means?" I wondered to myself. I shrugged and pushed it to the back of my mind. I then went into the main cave to see that Tempest was waiting for me to go swimming, as we usually did every morning.

"Hay Tempest? Guess what? I had a very strange dream... well actually... I think it was a vision." I said, my friend looked surprised, and after a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

"Really? That's so cool? Havw you ever had visions before?" Tempest asked, and I shook my head and replied.

"It was my first vision. I don't what to think of it though." I said, giving a confused look to Tempest.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a NightWing. Maybe ask you sister? Or Peacemaker?" She said and I shook my head.

"My sister can only read minds, and Peace doesn't have any NightWing powers." I replied and Tempest frowned.

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it now. It's probably not really that important." I said, and we both continued swimming in the underground river.

*Two Hours Later*

I sighed- we have another test. I hated tests and quizzes. Oh well, at least the teacher was nice and understanding. she's a NightWing named Secretkeeper. I thought her name was awesome.

"Students, as I was saying, you have a math quiz coming soon, on Friday." Secretkeeper said, and everyone nodded. Shortly afterwards, we were all dismissed.

Auburn's POV

I pouted up at the ceiling, another math quiz. Although to be honest, we've only had one other math quiz so far.

"Hay, Reed? What are you studding for? History?" I asked, walking over to the MudWing dragonet. He looked up from his scroll and replied.

"Yeah, I've got a history test tomorrow. And I don't want to fail it. So I'm writing notes and studying them." He said, he then held up a scroll that was full of notes. I smiled at the MudWing, I then went to see what Hyena was up to.

"Hi Auburn, what's up?" The SandWing asked, looking up from her scroll that she had been reading. I just shrugged and replied.

"I'm good. I just finished studying for my math quiz, so I've nothing to do." I replied, pouting slightly. The SanWing laughed quietly and replied with a grin.

"Same here, I just finished all of my work for the week. So I'm just reading a scroll I checked-out from the Library." I smiled and spoke up once more.

"I think I'll go check-out some scrolls to, at least then I won't be bored." I said, laughing quietly. I then began to make my way to the Library.

Tempest's POV

"Three Moons! I don't understand this." I glared down at my scroll in frustration. I then turned to Nightwave and asked the NightWing a question.

"Hay. Nightwave? Could you please help me with this math problem?" Nightwave smiled warmly at me and we headed to the far side of the cave next to Ermine. The IceWing gave a surprised sqeek and I laughed quietly, Ermine just pouted at me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Tempest's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Tempest's Birthday**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yay, another birthday chapter. I will be making two more birthday chapters... so I hope you enjoy! Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Nightwave's POV**

I was whispering quietly to Ermine, Peacemaker, Auburn, Reed, and Hyena, today's Tempest's birthday.

"You guys understand the plan?" I asked them, they all nodded and we got to work planning for Tempest's surprise party. It was going to be epic.

"This is going to be an amazing surprise party!" Peacemaker exclaimed in excitement. I nodded and helped him hang the huge sign. It says- "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMPEST!" In big letters. I grinned widely at our handywork.

"Tempest is going to love it!" I exclaimed in excitement. I then walked over to help Ermine with the streamers. After a few moments of silence, Hyena spoke up.

"We didn't go overboard did we?" The SanWing asked with a sheepish grin. I laughed and looked around the sparkly and very decorated study cave.

"It's perfect! Tempest is GOING TO LOVE IT!" I cheated, and we all then began getting into our positions.

"Okay, me and Ermine will destruct Tempest until the party starts." I said, and with that, Ermine and I went to find our SeaWing Clawmate.

*Two Hours Later*

I was bouncing in place, it was time. I then guided Tempest to the Study Cave, just like I had done with Clearfrost. The SeaWings eyes were closed and once we got there, I told Tempest to open her eyes.

I laughed at her reaction, it was just like how Clearfrost reacted.

"Three Moons! You guys did all this?" She asked in bewilderment. I nodded and replied with a wide grin.

"Yup, we all did, were you surprised?" I asked, still grinning. Tempest nodded and I laughed happily in delight.

"Hay, you did that sign for me, just like we did for Clearfrost." Tempest remarked, with an amused smile. I smiled and gave the SeaWing a tight hug.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Nightwave's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Peacemaker is nervous that his gift for Nightwave won't be good enough, but the other members of the QUARTZ WINGLET encourage him that she'll love it. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Nightwave's Birthday**

**Ermine's POV**

"N-Nightwave I-is going t-to l-love this!" I exclaimed, in a quiet but excited voice. Tempest and the others nodded in agreement.

"P-Peacemaker, I-it's y-your job to d-distract N-Nightwave, I-isn't I-it?" I asked the NightWing/RainWing hybrid. Peacemaker nodded and replied.

"I bet she's going to love the gift that I got her." He said with a bright smile. I laughed quietly and replied.

"Of c-course she w-will, s-she's your g-girlfriend a-after a-all." Peacemaker blushed at that, and he lowered his head.

"I think it's funny how we use the same sight every time." Hyena chimes in, Tempest and Auburn nodded In agreement.

Peacemaker's POV

The plan was in motion, my job was to distract my girlfriend until the party started. I did a good job of it. And in no time it was almost sunset, and I guided Nightwave to the Study Cave.

"You can open your eyes now Wave." I said, and the look on her face was just like Clearfrost and Tempest's reactions. I then gave her my gift and as I had hoped, she loved it. It was a bracelet made of sapphires and obsidian gems imbedded into it.

"Thank you Peace! I love it!" Nightwave exclaimed, she then wrapped her wings around me in a tight embrace. I smiled and hugged my girlfriend back. The party had been a huge success.

Tempest's POV

I smiled happily at Nightwave. I knew that she would love the gift. I turned to Ermine and said.

"The party was a huge success. I'm glad that we didn't go overboard." I remarked with a laugh. Ermine gave a warm smile in response.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Ermine's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Ermine's Birthday**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Yay, it's Ermine's Birthday. Trust me, this is the last birthday chapter, for now at least, there will be more in later chapters. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Tempest's POV**

I was practically bubbling with excitement. Today's Ermine's birthday, she's not one for big party's but I'm going all out. Me and Nightwave would be responsible for keeping the IceWing distracted.

"Ermine's going to be so surprised! I can't wait to see the look on her face." I said, smelling widely. Nightwave nodded in agreement.

"This party is going to be amazing! It's going to blow Ermine's mind!" Nightwave cheered happily. I nodded and we got into our positions. And then, me and Nightwave went to find our IceWing Clawmate.

*Two Hours Later*

Ermine's POV

I felt myself being guided by Nightwave and Tempest. "I wonder what there planning?" I thought to myself, I was curious but also really nervous. Then I was told to open my eyes and I did.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ermine!" Nightwave and Tempest exclaimed at the same time. I could only stare in shock.

"Three Moons! Y-you all d-did t-this?" I stuttered out in shock and surprise. They all nodded with wide smiles on there faces.

"Were you surprised?" Auburn exclaimed in excitement, I nodded and the SkyWing grinned widely in response. I looked around the Study Cave and... yup, sure enough... the same sight was there. And it said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERMINE!" In big letters.

Tempest's POV

The party had been a huge success, just like they always were. I was so glad that Ermine had enjoyed it, I turned to Nightwave and spoke up.

"Ermine really enjoyed it. I'm glad. Aren't you Nightwave?" I asked, I was careful to keep my voice down so that I wouldn't wake a quietly sleeping Ermine. The NightWing hybrid nodded happily in agreement.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short but sweet chapter. See you in the next chapter. Will be about Clearfrost confessing her feelings for a dragonet, who is it you may ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Eee Hee hee!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Clearfrost's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Twenty: Clearfrost's Confession**

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, another confession chapter. But I'm being creative. Dolphin and Stargazer help Clearfrost find ways to confess her feelings to Inferno. Anyways, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Clearfrost's POV**

I sighed and looked up at Dolphin for advice.

"Dolphin. I need you advice on something. Can you help me?" The SeaWing looked up from her scroll and asked.

"What do you need advice on Frost?" She asked. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Well... I have a crush on someone, and I need you advice on what I should do?" I said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Who is it?" Stargazer chimed in curiously, her emerald green eyes shinning with amusement.

"I-It's the SkyWing from the Silver Winglet, his name's Inferno." I replied, ducking my head in an effort to hide my blush. Stargazer was the one who spoke up.

"Ohh, I know him, I met him a few years ago." The NightWing dragonet replied with a bright smile. I blinked and chimed in.

"Stargazer? Dolphin? Can you two help me dind a way to confess my feelings to Inferno." I replied in a nervous tone of voice.

A Few Minutes later*

"Hay, your Inferno right?" Dolphin asked, as the auburn-colored SkyWing nodded.

"Yeah, i'm Inferno. Is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh, hi Stargazer, long time no see. Are these two your Clawmates?" Inferno asked, and the indigo-colored NightWing nodded.

Stargazer's POV

I sighed, I couldn't waist anymore time.

"Inferno, this is Dolphin and Clearfrost. And Clearfrost has something to tell you." I said, nudging the hybrid dragonet to get her attention.

"Well. I-I... I-I uhh... I, really l-like y-you. A-and... um... I was wondering i-if y-you want to g-go on a-a date with me?" Clearfrost stuttered out as she looked down at hef talons. The SkyWing blinked, and after a few seconds, he replied.

"Of course I would. When do you think would be a good time?" Inferno asked, and Clearfrost turned to Dolphin who in turn looked at me.

"Tomorrow night would be good." Clearfrost replied, in a clear tone of voice. Infer gave a wide grin and with that, we all went our seperate ways.

Dolphin's POV

I smiled happily as I grinned at Clearfrost. We had successfully helped her confess her feelings to Inferno.

I was so happy that it had worked, now all we have to do now is wait until tomorrow night.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Clearfrost's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I had to plan the next few chapters. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Clearfrost's Date**

**Dolphin's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling, my friend was going on her very first date. I turned to the other members of the Gold Winglet with a grin.

"I can't Believe it! Can you guys Believe it? Clearfrost is going on her first date!" I exclaimed, in excitement.

The RainWing, SkyWing, SandWing, and the MudWing clawmates just looked at each other in amusement.

"Hay, Dolphin? How'd you get Clearfrost to confess?" The SkyWing, Cliff asked, curiously. Stargazer was the one to answer.

"Well, I actually know Inferno, and so I introduced him to both Dolphin and Clearfrost. Then she asked him if he wanted to go on a date with her, and he agreed." The NightWing said, smelling widely.

Clearfrost's POV

I was grinning widely as I waited for the sun to set.

"Well, it's almost time. Are you excited?" I turned to see the MudWing, Amber, staring at me with amusement shinning in her eyes.

I nodded rapidly with a bright smile on my face. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up once more.

"I wonder what we'll be doing? I wonder what my younger sister and Peacemaker did on their first date?" I said, giving an amused smile.

*Two Hours Later*

"Well, it's time you better get going. Tell me all about it when you get back. Okay?" I smiled at both Dolphin and Stargazer. And with that, I headed to meet Inferno.

I arrived outside and I took a breath of the cooling and night air. I then spotted the familiar sunset-colored scales. I grinned widely, and bounded over to the SkyWing dragonet.

"So... I'm not really sure what we should do... I mean... I've never been on a date before. Have you?" I asked, and the SkyWing shook his head.

*A Few Hours Later*

I skipped back into the Gold Winglet's cave with a bright smile on my face.

"So it went well? I assume by that wide smile it went well?" I turned to see Dolphin, Spike, Stargazer, Evergreen, and Amber. I grinned wider in response.

"Tell us! Tell us! C'mon! C'mon!" Dolphin exclaimed excitedly. I sighed and shook my head in found amusement.

"How about she tells us in the morning? It's already late enough as it is." Evergreen pointed out, as he gestured outside to prove his point.

*The Next Morning*

I was awoken early that morning by a ver enthusiastic SeaWing and a very tired looking NightWing dragonet. I slowly blinded and looked up at Dolphin with questioning eyes. It was then that my brain caught up with my foggy mind.

I yawned, and slowly made my way to the study Cave, Dolphin, Stargazer and Amber following close behind.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Making A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone. In this chapter, Nightwave meets Frostfire. She is another one of my OC's, she's my newest one in fact. Anyways enough chit chat. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Making A New Friend**

**Nightwave's POV**

I sighed in complete, absolute, boredom. I had nothing to do, I had once again finished all of my work for the week. I sighed and walked over to Ermine and Tempest.

"Hi Ermine, hi Tempest. What are you guys doing?" I asked, sitting next to my friends. Ermine was the one to speak.

"N-nothing m-much, w-what are y-you d-doing N-Nightwave?" The IceWing asked, quietly. I smiled and replied after a moment.

"Nothing much. I finished all of my work for the week, so I have nothing to do." I said, giving a small pout. Tempest laughed and replied.

"Hay, Ermine, Nightwave, let's go meet the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid dragonet." The SeaWing exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and we headed to meet the new hybrid dragonet.

*Two Hours Later*

"S-so you d-don't have p-parents e-either?" The hybrid asked, looking at the three of us in surprise. I slowly nodded and replied shyly.

"Y-yeah, m-my n-name's N-Nightwave. And these are m-my friends, Tempest, and E-Ermine. I-I's v-very nice to meet you." I stuttered out, I was never good when it came to meeting new dragons. I looked at Ermine and Tempest who were both smelling, I took a deep breath and gave Frostfire a shy smile.

"W-well, now w-what? Classes a-are starting soon, w-we should probably get going. I-It was very nice to meet y-you Frostfire." I said, and with that, we left the Jade Winglet's Common Cave.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! Marry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a Christmas special. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Christmas Special**

**Ermine's POV**

I sighed and looked at Tempest and Nightwave with a soft smile.

"C-can you B-Believe i-it's C-Christmas already?" I asked, looking at my two friends with excitement. It was then that a familiar dragonet slowly entered the Common Cave.

"F-Frostfire! H-hi again." I said, giving a shy smile, and waving the hybrid dragonet over. The pale blue and crimson scaled dragonet then spoke up in a quiate voice.

"I-It snowed! I-I can't Believe it. C'mon, let's go play in it!" Frostfire exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and we all made our way outside, and into the crisp morning air.

*Two Hours Later*

Frostfire's POV

I let out an excised scream, I loved the snow. I'm part IceWing after all. Serprisingly, even Tempest was enjoying herself. Usually, SeaWings don't like cold and icy temperatures.

"Three Moons! This is sooooo fun! I LOVE SNOW!" I cheered happily, the others laughed at my enthusiasm.

"This is so fun! I-I've never played in snow before." Nightwave said, looking down at the cold frozen ice in wonder and curiosity. I snapped my head to look at her in surprise.

"R-really? Are you serious? Your part IceWing, and you've never seen snow in your life?" I asked, gaping in shock at the NightWing/IceWing hybrid.

Tempest's POV

I was not a normal SeaWing, I know that now, why you may ask? Because I LOVE SNOW! I ran around happily chasing Ermine, Nightwave, Frostfire, and Auburn around in the snow.

I'm so happy, Frostfire is slowly but Shirley coming out of her shell.

I grinned and playfully threw a snowball st the unsuspecting SkyWing/IceWing hybrid.

"This is amazing! I love snow! Hay, I have an idea. Let's have a snowball fight!" I cheered and the others nodded in agreement.

The snowball fight went down in history for it's creativeness and quick and vicious aim. It was the best snowball fight ever.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Nightwave's POV

I was cold but that was normal for an IceWing. I had a lot of fun playing in the snow with my friends.

"What do we do now?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Tempest was the one to answer.

"We should decorate the Common Cave!" The SeaWing said, smiling widely. I grinned and we all began decorating the Quartz Winglet's Common Cave.

"Christmas is a Beautiful time of year. Don't you guys think?" I asked, looking around at my friends and Clawmates. This was the best day this was the BEST. DAY. EVER!

Those were my last thoughts before sleep claimed me. Tomorrow would be a normal class day.

**Author's Note**

**I hope that you all have a very Marry Christmas and a happy New Year. oh, and by the way Frostfire is a female. And, I would like some ideas for next chapter, should Frostfire tell the others that she has a crush on someone? Should it be her birthday? Please give me some ideas. I would really Appreciate it. Thank you-ttebane!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Frostfire's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! In this chapter, Frostfire admits to the others that she has a crush on someone. Who is it you may ask? You'll just have to read the chapter to find out. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Frostfire's Crush**

**Frostfire's POV**

I was fidgeting nervously. I was going to tell them. But how would they react? Would they be angry? I took a deep breathe to calm myself. I then entered the Quartz Winglet's Common Cave.

"Frostfire!" I turned in surprise to see, Nightwave, Tempest and Ermine smiling brightly at me. I gulped and spoke up quietly.

"U-umm... t-there's s-something t-that I-I w-want t-to t-tell y-you g-guys." I stuttered out nervously, as I looked yup at my friends.

"Spill it already! Tell us!" Tempest cheered eagerly. I smiled shyly and spoke up.

"I-I uhh... I-I l-like s-someone." I stuttered out nervously. They all looked at me in aw and eagerness.

"W-who i-is i-it?" Ermine asked, quietly, I laughed at the IceWing, she was a real bookworm.

"I-It's a-a m-member o-of the Copper Winglet. I-It's the SeaWing, S-Starfish." I mumbled quietly.

"Ohhh. We'll help you find a way to confess to him!" Tempest exclaimed, excitedly. I laughed quietly and lowered my head to hide my blush.

*Two Hours Later*

Nightwave's POV

I smiled happily, Tempest, Ermine, and I were helping Frostfire confess her feelings to Starfish.

"I hope this works out!" I said, turning to Tempest with a wide smile. The SeaWing nodded happily in agreement.

It took a while, but we finally found Starfish. Once we did, I got his attention and motioned for my friends to come over.

"Your Starfish, right?" I asked, and the aqua green SeaWing nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Starfish. Is there something you need?" He asked, looking at us curiously.

"Well, I'm Nightwave. And these are my friends, Tempest, Ermine, and Frostfire. And Frostfire has something to tell you." I said, nudging the SkyWing/IceWing to get her attention.

"W-well... u-umm... I-I uhh... I r-really l-like y-you a-and I-I was wondering... w-would you l-like to go on a-a date with m-me?" I stuttered out, looking down at my talons nervously.

After a few moments of silence. Starfish answered.

"Y-yes I-I w-would. H-how d-does tomorrow night sound to you?" The SeaWing asked. Anf Frostfire smiled brightly in response.

Tempest's POV

I was sooooo HAPPY! One more of my friends had a crush. Who's next? Will it be Ermine? I wondered to myself.

Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Well there's tomorrow to wait for. Those were my last thoughts before sleep claimed me.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Frostfire's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Frostfire's Date**

**Frostfire's POV**

I awoke early that morning and I quietly walked down the hallway, and I made my way to the Quartz Winglet's cave.

Once I entered to that Nightwave, Tempest, and Ermine were already awake, they were chatting quietly. I slowly approached the three dragonets.

"Frostfire? What are you doing here so early?" I turned to see Nightwave staring at me curiously. Ilaughed quietly and looked down at my talons nervously.

"W-well... I-I always wake up early. So... it's n-normal for m-me. I said, giving them all a sheepish grin.

*Later That Night*

I was talking with my three friends when Auburn spoke up from her place at one of the tables.

"Frostfire? Don't you have a date with Starfish tonight?" The SkyWing asked, walking over to sit beside us. I sat bolt up right in shock.

"T-Three M-Moons! I-I a-almost f-forgot. I-I h-have t-to g-go a-and g-get r-ready! S-see y-you g-guys l-later!" I squeaked.

"What are you guys going to do?" Tempest asked me curiously. I just shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out." I said, giving a sheepish grin. Tempest just laughed quietly in response.

Once I was ready, I quickly headed outside to meet Starfish. It took me a while, but I found him.

"S-Starfish!" I called out, nervously. I saw a flash of aqua-green scales.

"W-well... w-what d-do y-you w-want t-to d-do?" I asked, looking down at my talons nervously. Starfish shrugged and replied.

"I'm not sure. I've never been on a date before either." He said, giving me a sheepish smile.

*Later The Next Day*

Frostffire’s POV

I was skipping happily back to the common cave. Tempest turned to me with a curious look.

"I assume that smile means that the date went well?" The SeaWing asked, and I giggled was the next to speak up quietly.

"I-It w-went w-well?" The IceWing, asked, looking up at me with curious pale blue eyes.I nodded happily in response.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Snow Day**

**Nightwave's POV**

I was completely amazed at what I saw when I woke up that morning. It had snowed overnight, we were still at Jade Mountin but the teachers had decided to give us a snow day today.

I laughed quietly as I watched Tempest and Ermine make a tone of snow dragons, while Summer, Hyena, Auburn and Reed were inhaled in a full of snowball fight... or should I say a snowball war? I then went over to Tempest and Ermine and I helped them make more snow dragons.

Eventually all of us in the Quartz Winglet were in gaged in a snowball fight against the members in the Silver Winglet. Pi had glanced behind us to see that most of the teachers were watching the fight intensely, while some of the other teachers, like Tsunami, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Clay and Sunny joined in the fight.

Frostfire was pretty creative, she made a snowball and she had mange's to make an actual flaming snowball. I grinned widely at the hybrid dragonet, what was even more impressive? It wasn't melting! I ran over to the SkyWing/IceWing hybrid dragonet who smiled wildly at me and handed me a flaming snowball.

"Hay Frostfire? Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked, smiling brightly and twitching my tail in excitement. The other hybrid dragonet laughed quietly and nodded her head.

"Just to let you know Wave, it might take some time to get the technique down. It took me about a few weeks to finally master it." Frostfire explained, as she filled up a snowball in her talons. I nodded and smiled in excitement.

"That's fine Frostfire, it's going to be fun experience!" I exclaimed, with an excited flap of my pale blue wing. This trick is going to blow Tempest and Ermine's minds!

Finally after a few minutes of trying to keep the snow from melting, I finally managed to get the snow to stay on fire without melting. Once I got the technique down, I bounded over to Tempest and Ermine to them my newly learned trick.

"Three Moons! Wave, how did you do that?! How is the snowball not melting?!” Tempest exclaimed, she was staring at the flaming snowball with wide aqua green eyes. Ermine was actually brought out of her scroll and the IceWing was staring with wide pale blue eyes. I laughed quietly at the IceWing dragonet.

**Tempest's POV**

I could only stare in wide-eyed fascination at the flaming snowball. It doesn't make any Sense how that snowball is not melting sense how that snowball is not melting!g! I mean... IT'S ON FIRE!

I then turned to look for Nightwave's sister, I think her name's Clearfrost if I I remember correctly. I then saw pale blue scales out of the corner of my eye. I then ran up to Clearfrost with excitement shining in my eyes.

"Oh, hi Tempest. What's up?" Clearfrost asked, with a curious tilt of her head. I just grinned and led her over to where Nightwave, Ermine and Frostfire were waiting.

"Wave, show Clearfrost what Frostfire taught you!" I exclaimed, and the IceWing/NightWing hybrid nodded in excitement. Soon she had made a snowball that was on fire. Clearfrost just blinked in both shock and Surprise.

"Three Moons! How is that possible?!" She exclaimed in complete aw. I just shrugged my wings and smiled in amusement. None of us knew how it made sense but it was a cool trick nonetheless.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Another Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Another Project**

**Nightwave's POV**

I sighed and put my head on my desk in irritation, why was Webs giving us another history project? I thought in annoyance. I sighed again and turned to Tempest.

"Hay Tempest? What should we do for our history project this time?" I asked the Sky Blue SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings and turned to Ermine.

"Hay Ermine? Do you know what we should do?" Tempest asked the IceWing dragonet. Ermine just frowned and shook her head with a puzzled expression on her face.

I sighed and looked down at the scroll that told us the instructions. It was the same instructions as the last time, the only difference was that we had to pick a new topic, we couldn't do the same thing as last time.

"Maybe Auburn and Hyena might have some ideas for our project?" I thought to myself with a small hopeful grin on my face.

***Later That Afternoon***

I walked over to Hyena who was working on her math assignment. The SandWing looked up from her scroll when I approached.

"Oh, hi Wave. What's up?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in Curiosity. I just sighed and held up the scroll with the instructions for our history project.

"Three Moons! Why is Webs making you guys do another big history project?" Hyena exclaimed, with a frustrated sigh and a twitch of her poisonous barbed tail. I just shrugged my wings and glared down at the paper.

"How about you do your project about the history of Darkstalker?" The SandWing suggested, with a shrug of her wings and a raised eyebrow. I tilted my head and thought about it for a few minutes. **  
**

**(The Three Moon Prophecy)**

**When Darkness Falls Upon The Land,**

**"When Dragons Fight For A Rightful Queen.**

**Talons And Teeth Soak In Blood And Tears.**

**While The Three Sisters Fight For Control.**

**The Only Hope Is To Find The Dragonets Of Full Moons Bright,**

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Rain,**

**Wings Of Sea, Sky And Future Sight.**

**These Dragons Are Destined To End This Fight Of Blood And Tears.**

**Find The SeaWing Egg Of Deepest Blue.**

**Wings Of Night Shall Come To You.**

**The Largest Egg In Mountain High,**

**Will Give To You The Wings Of Sky.**

**Wings Of Ice Hidden Beneath The Snow,**

**Left Under The Light Of The Full Moons Glow.**

**Wings of Rain Hidden Behind The Falls,**

**For The Map Break The Palaces Leaf Walls.**

**Together These Dragons Will End This Fight Of Blood And Tears,**

**These Dragons Will Change The Fate Of This Destroyed Land,**

**They Will Be The Peacemakers In This Land Of Darkness And Betrayal.**

**Together These Dragons Form The Wings Of Fire.**

**And The Time For Peace Will Be Right."**

”What the heck does that even mean?” I thought to myself in confusion. I sighed and made my way out to the Common Cave where Tempest was waiting for me to go swimming. 

"Morning Tempest! Ready to go swimming?" I asked, and Tempest nodded and we made our way to the underground river to go swimming.

"I had another vision, but the prophecy that I heard was strange and confusing." I said, frowning up at the Cave ceiling, while Tempest just smiled warmly at me.   


“Wow! Another vision? You must have pretty strong NightWing powers, how many moons were you born under?” Tempest asked me with a wide eyed expression on her face.   


“I was born under three full moons, when a NightWing egg has moonlight shine on it, the egg turns silver. NightWing dragonets born under one full moon has either the ability to read minds or to see the future, if there born under two full moons, they have both, and when there born under three full moons, they have both and the powers are strengthened.” I explained, and the whole time, Tempest was wide eyed. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Ermine's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?

**The Hybrid Sisters**

**Summery**

**Nightwave and Clearfrost have had a hard time coping with there simple life, ever since there parents disappeared. However, when the two dragonet's receive an invitation to join The Jade Mountain Academy, will the school give these two sisters the peace and comfort that they need?**

**The Hybrid Prophecy**

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice,**

**Beware the talons of Ice and Fire,**

**Find the dragons with scales of midnight black and pale blue.**

**Secrets hidden deep beneath Ice and Snow,**

**While Dragons fight for there survival,**

**Blood and tears soak in the Snow.**

**The dragons of Night and Ice will freeze in a never ending storm**

**Unless the lost treasure of the IceWings can be found.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Ermine's Advice**

**Tempest's POV**

I sighed and looked up from my scroll, after a few minutes of staring at my talons, I got up and patted quietly over to Ermine.

Ermine looked up from her scroll as I approached her. After a few moments of silence, Ermine quietly spoke up.

"What's wrong Tempest?" She asked, frowning in concern as she looked at me with worried pale blue eyes.

I sighed and took a few moments to get my thoughts in order. After a few more moments of silence, I finally spoke up.

"W-well it's probably really stupid but... I-I uhh... I like Nightwave." I mumbled, looking down at my talons in embarrassment. Ermine was silent for some time before she finally spoke.

"Umm... you do realize that she already has a boyfriend right? Or did you forget?" Ermine pointed out with a small frown. I slowly nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"What about Hurricane? She seams nice." Ermine suggested, and I laughed quietly causing Ermine to pout slightly.

"Umm... Ermine? You do realize that Hurricane's a boy not a girl don't you?" I asked, and Ermine's face went read in embarrassment she lowered her head and stared at the stone floor.

"Yeah... I didn't realize that." Ermine replied quietly after a few moments of silence. I just laughed and sighed quietly at Ermine.

"But... I have to admit, he is kind of cute... but he's not really that nice, remember what I told you about a few years ago?" I asked, and Ermine's eyes went wide in realization.

"Ohh... that... yeah. Never mind... forget about the snail brain of a SeaWing!" Ermine hissed angrily, a bit of venom lacing her tone.

"What about Evergreen?" I asked, and Ermine put her talons on her chin in thought. Then after a short while, she finally spoke up.

"Yeah! He seams nice, at least we know he not a backstabbing lier!" Ermine replied, her blue eyes narrowing at the thought of Hurricane. I sighed and shook out my wings.

"Isn't Evergreen in Clearfrost's Winglet?" Ermine asked, after a few moments of silence, I nodded and Ermine smiled brightly.

"Then let's go and find Evergreen! Then you can tell him!" I laughed quietly and let myself be dragged or more specifically be guided by a very eager IceWing dragonet.

It took a while but we eventually find Evergreen, the Emerald-green RainWing was chatting with a NightWing and a SkyWing, witched I assumed were his Clawmates.

Ermine walked up to the RainWing to get his attention, she whispered something in his ear and he patted over to me with Ermine close behind.

"U-um... h-hi. Your Evergreen right?" I asked, and the RainWing nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah I'm Evergreen, is there something you need?" He asked with a confused expression and a tilt of his head.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and after I gathered my courage, I spoke up quietly as I looked at Evergreen.

"M-my name's Tempest. And I-I... I was wondering... I-I u-umm... do you want to go out with m-me?" I looked down at my talons nervously as I awaited his answer.

It felt like hours but was only a few minty tea before Evergreen finally spoke.

"Y-yes, I-I would love to! U-um... how does tonight sound?" Evergreen asked, I nodded with a shy smile and his scales turned a bright pink.

And with that we waved goodby and I followed Ermine back to the Quartz Winglet's Common Cave. When we entered, the other members of the Winglet all looked up at us with curiosity shining in all of their eyes.

"Where were you two?" Hyena asked, as she walked up to us. I turned to Ermine who just shrugged and walked to the other end of the cave to go back to reading her scroll.

With a sigh, I took a seat beside Ermine, I could feel the stares boring into my back from the other member of the Winglet, but I just focused on my school work for the week. I would answer there many questions later but for now, I just studded with Ermine.


End file.
